Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-4916864-20190524115251/@comment-2001:861:4346:9F60:8979:A62F:D031:C1A6-20190531072708
2A02:2788:1016:61E:6D42:4BD1:EEDE:9135 a écrit : 2001:861:4346:9F60:391E:26E8:7C32:AEEF a écrit : Sanjuanwolf2 a écrit : 89.89.122.0 a écrit : Furtado D. Jezz a écrit : 2001:861:4346:9F60:7567:5E98:42EE:7552 a écrit : 145.239.7.207 a écrit : 2A01:E35:2421:42C0:65BF:E4BA:E0CA:D1CE a écrit : ça me parait normal que Zorro bat facilement le second de Kidd (Killer). Surtout que ce dernier semble manger le smile et sourit tout le temps comme Yasu. Et ça te paraît normal que TOUS les supernovae soient traités comme des loosers'''sauf Luffy et Zoro ? Dès qu'un supernova joue un rôle dans un arc post-ellipse il devient le sac de frappe de l'antagoniste principal et passe son temps à se reposer sur Luffy. '''Ils sont où Morgans tes rivaux à Luffy ? Moi je ne vois que des dominos ! Ouhou t'étais ou quand Luffy et ses gars se sont entrainé comme des taré pendant 2 ans ? c'était attendu que ce soient eux qui aient de loin le plus progressé sinon l'entraintement n'aurait eu aucun interet...et bien sur qu'il est temps qu'ils se détachent et les larguent car c'est l'arc ou Luffy doit devenir empereur. Je l'avais tjrs prédit que les SN seraient a la rue...on pouvait déjà le comprendre avec Law mais vous avez feinté l'ignorance et le dénis. J'éspère qu'on verra plus de sujet absurde du style Law > Zoro ou des âneris d'haters du genre...a la fin de l'arc Law sera au bout de sa vie en ayant vaincu Drake a la rigueur...pendant que Zoro et Sanji se boufferont la par du lion et je ne parle même pas de Luffy aec Kaido C'est un juste retour de baton pour tout ces fanboys de SN qui trollaient en rabaissant l'équipage du SDP... Mdr cette liaison totalement sortie de nulle part avec Law please. Le mec est juste concerné en rien du tout par ce chapitre ni au niveau des rapports de force. Mais oui, à part pour le trio des SN de Shabondy, c'est à dire Luffy, Law et Kid, le reste ne sera pas à la hauteur ça me semble certains (hors Zoro). Et puis même, Kid brillera peut-être un peu à Wano mais après Luffy le larguera si ce n'est déjà le cas. Mention d'honneur à Urouge tout de même. Mais scénaristiquement parlant, pourquoi avoir mit les SN au même niveau à Shabondy, pourquoi les avoir mit en concurrence pour qu'au final il y ait autant d'écart ? Fin ça se sentait déjà en vrai mais c'est incohérent. Y a téllement aucun rapport que t'en arrive approximativement la même conslusion appuyé par les mêmes choses.... Tout ça pour dire que oui les SN ont été beaucoup trop surcoté par rapport aux Mugis et oui ce chapitre le met plus en évidance que jamais. Quand a Law il s'était cassé les dents sur mingo, il se faisait balader...ici Zoro affronte quelqu'un qui est sans doute plus fort encore que Mingo... Law aussi est surcoté, il va mourrir, Oda ne va pas en faire un perso ultra fort, ça servirait a rien... Puis bon même Kidd...en fin d'arc Zoro aussi l'aura dans son retro mark my word ;-) Killer plus fort que Doflamingo...?! Il ne faut pas lire quoi dans ce forum quand on est fan d'un personnage... Je pense que tu asmal compris. Il est évidant que ce n'est pas de Killer don il est question puiqu'il n'a même pas le niveau d'un Pica contre qui Zoro a balancé un tas de grosses techniques pour le vaincre. Non la c'est de Kyoshiro don il est question ! Ffaut se rappeler que parmis les sabreurs il y a au moins un type comme Ashura qui a blessé Jack...Je doute que Kyoshiro soit moins fort que ce dernier et donc il est plus que probable que Kyoshiro soit du niveau d'un commandant pas très fort style Craker ou Smootie il faut cesser de surestimer Doflamingo comme si il représentait une étape majeur) Je verrais bien ici Zoro s'incliner temporairement et plus tard Kyoshiro se rebeller et vaincu par une calamité genre King et Zoro devoir prendre la relève... D'ailleurs en parlant de Smootie je la verrais bien se faire dépoulle par Queen Aryo Deliae''Pour rappel les Supernovae ont été introduits par Oda sur le conseil de son editeur. Et selon les dires de Oda ils auraient du deja tous mourrir pour la moitié mais il c'est surpris lui même à les developper plus que prevu. '' ''Aprés jpense que si il sont surcotés ou non c'est a voir au cas par cas, aprés tout les 2 qui ont étés reelement developpés pour l'instant ont chacun brillés au moins de leur intellecte a defaut d'etre des brutes epaisses comme Luffy. Donc bon ils meritent au moins les honneur de pas etre des pitres. '' Complètement ce que j'essaye de dire depuis des années...les SN ne sont que des pièces rapportés, ils n'ont pas de roles majeurs, il était prévisible avec l'éllipse qu'ils servent de faire valoir pour les mugis, du moins je l'ai tjrs imaginé ainssi et on l'a en réalité constaté dès Law, les autres ne seront donc guère mieux. Vu la facilité avec laquelle Zoro a vaincu Killer, je donne peu cher de Kidd vis a vis de Luffy. Les lecteurs se sont fait un peu trop de films tout seul a propos des SN...pourtant ce titre n'a pas de vraie valeur de puissance, n'oublions pas Cavendish ou pire Cariboo...Bege et Bennet qui ne valent pas des masses, Urouge don le seul exploit restera Snack, Law qui a montré ses limites avec Dofy...Killer qui n'est pas du tout a la hauteur de Zoro...et ce n'est pas fini...cet arc va faire le ménage avec les SN. Il seront out avec cet arc...si Kidd s'en remet, il sera le dernier ayant le potentiel d'accomplir un truc avant la fin...les autres je n'y compte pas. Lorsque Zoro a trouvé le corp de Pica il s est fait one shot aussi, Zoro balançait des attaques contre le golem sans que ca touche Pica vu qu il se cachait et Zoro est sans doute légèrement meilleur qu à Dressrossa Tllement objectif le Zoro hater primaire qui zappe 99% du combat et ne garde que le coup final et en conclu un one shot MDR trololollol Le golem de Pica il l'a one shot ? non il spamait des attaques plus puissantes que celle qui a vaincu Killer ou qui a détruit les attaques spéciale de Hawkins et lui a pris 2/10 vie... J'adore comment les Zoro haters primaires essaye de rabaisser des que c'est Zoro...Kamazo le soit disant Random, d'après les haters, et oui on vous a pas oublié au tourant les gars... Je parie qu'en fin d'arc si Zoro vainc King on le rabaissera en dessous Katakuri...ouai c'est juste un oiseau. Les haters en PLS...en plus ça doute que dans un pays de samourai le personnage qui souhaite devenir le plus grand sabreur va se retrouver confronter au plus fort du pays.... Comme si Zoro avait la moindre raison d'affronter les fourreaux rouge qui sont dans son camps...